A penas un intento
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Después de los Días Oscuros la gente no está de acuerdo. Pero no tiene fuerza para no estar de acuerdo. Matanzas y persecuciones en la noche - Minireto de octubre del Torneo de Hasta el Final de la Pradera - Gui


**Gui:** Este fic participa bla bla bla en el **TORNEO** de siempre ( **HEFDLP** ) sí, señores, es un torneo GENIAL, si no no seguiría participando. Y este fic ha sido demasiado divertido de escribir. Igual hago otro. Aunque tengo que estudiar...

Os reto a **adivinar la película** en la que está basado este relato de terror (ADVERTENCIA: TERROR) en menos de una frase. La respuesta abajo.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Collins salvo... (fin del disclaimer abajo)

* * *

 **A penas un intento**

Aquél día, los Agentes de la Paz llegaron por la noche. Era el entierro de la abuelita de Rick, une vieja arrugada y adorable que ya no hablaba, porque según decían todos, habría dicho demasiadas cosas. Mags entendía que habría hablado de los Días Oscuros, o incluso de antes… la simple idea le daba miedo. Al principio no se dieron cuenta porque había mucha gente, pero cuando uno de ellos pidió un café la madre de Rick pegó un gritito. Todos intentaban actuar normalmente pero al padre de Rick se le cayó varias veces el mondadientes que masticaba sistemáticamente. Mags y Rick habían subido para ir a buscar el saxofón de Rick y la caja de música que a Mags le gustaba accionar, privilegios de vencedor. La casa de Rick era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para ahogar el ruido que surgió. Los gritos ahogados, el silencio tenso de los que, abajo, vieron las armas apuntándoles, no llegaron. Los sonidos de las balas, los cuerpos cayendo, algún grito perdido... Fue tan espontáneo como inesperado y les heló la sangre. Rick, con el saxofón colgando del arnés, se puso alerta. El sonido acabó como había empezado. Rick se puso un dedo en los labios. Mags no estaba segura de entender lo que pasaba, pero Rick sabía más cosas que Mags. Sabía que le había negado cosas al presidente y que el presidente no hacía las cosas a medias.

Los dos, inmóviles, esperaron algo. Cualquier cosa menos el silencio. ¡Cualquier cosa menos un ruido de pasos en la escalera! Mags entraba en pánico, balanceándose sobre su propio cuerpo. Se le cayó la caja de música de las manos y se puso a temblar sin poder respirar. El ruido aceleró los pasos de los Agentes, hizo saltar a Rick.

-¡Corre!-dijo, más alto de lo que había pretendido.

-¡Allí hay más!-oyeron detrás. Mags echó a correr sin saber a dónde. Detrás de ella, Rick la empujaba mientras le cubría la cabeza con la funda del saxofón. Entraron al cuarto, atrancaron la puerta, Rick abrió la ventana y Mags saltó sin pensarlo, Rick la siguió, y se perdieron los dos en la noche.

O eso intentaron.

Rick se estaba poniendo el pañuelo de la funda del saxofón en la cabeza cuando…

-¡Eh, vosotras!

A Mags se le erizó la piel, las ganas de llorar volvían, pero no podía. ¡No podía! Rick se dio tranquilamente la vuelta. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Cómo salir de esa? El arma del Agente estaba demasiado visible, Mags no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiénes sois y a dónde vais?

La voz de Rick se transformó. De repente, parecía una señora, algo afectada, débil, de las que se casan con comerciantes.

-Soy Daphne, la mujer de Osgood Fielding, y esta es mi hija Josephine. Voy con ella a recoger conchas de noche para que le dé suerte en la Cosecha.

Mags no se podía creer que Rick fuese tan osado como para mencionar a Osgood Fielding, el alcalde del Distrito. Si se enteraban, y no era difícil, les matarían.

-Tú eres Rick Madigan –dijo el agente. Mags no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sintió la mano de Rick en el hombro, haciendo presión en dirección al mar.

-Es posible. Y sólo me queréis a mí –completó, empujando a Mags que salió corriendo. Se escondió un poco más lejos, incapaz de irse. Sólo había un agente.

-El tributo perfectito no se las ha arreglado bien… -le dijo el agente mientras le apuntaba.

-Nadie es perfecto –sonrió Rick.

Cuando su nombre resonó en la Cosecha, Mags supo cómo funcionaba el Capitolio.

* * *

¡596 palabras! Me ha costado. Y lo he dejado metido en el canon, como a mi me gusta o como notará Rebeca (ya sé que no puedo salir de él así que lo asumo...)

Y lo otro que habéis reconocido es claramente Some like it hot (no pongo el título en español que depende del país), esa peli maravillosa. Ahí os dejo, amigos. Venid a decir que tengo que ganar yo y os daré vuestro peso en textos escritos por mí, ay, qué bonito. Todos dedicados.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
